


Raylla, Risen

by theycallmestephlee



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Ramsweather brotp, Raylla, explicit chapter 2, f/f - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmestephlee/pseuds/theycallmestephlee
Summary: The Bellweather unit goes off with General Alder to complete a rescue mission while Quartermaine and Scylla come to an understanding.Several of these headcanons/predictions from chapter 1 were a group effort by the MFS Research Institute Discord Server.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	1. Risen

The fire crackled and hissed in the dim haze of twilight.

Raelle, Tally and Abigail sat in silence, staring into the flames.

General Alder finished setting up their camp and went to sit by the fire with the girls.

Tally and Raelle shifted uncomfortably as Alder settled herself.

Abigail watched them out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing, her eyes shifting to watch as the sun was swallowed by the horizon.

Alder, however, had picked up on the general discomfort.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

Tally dropped her eyes to her boots, but Raelle unflinchingly met Alder’s gaze.

“Yes,” Raelle said plainly.

“Oh? What is it, my child?”

“You are _not_ my mother,” Raelle said in a rumbling voice. “My mother died because of your petty ‘pure blood’ bullshit and your enslavement of witches.”

“Your sentiments sound very... Spree,” Alder said. “Like Scylla Ramshorn.”

Tally and Abigail’s heads whipped up.

“You don’t get to say her name!” Raelle snarled, her blues eyes nearly glowing in the incandescence of the setting sun, an edge of power creeping into her voice.

Alder raised an eyebrow and noted the tension growing in the whole unit.

“Seems you _all_ have something to say to me,” she said, settling her gaze on Tally, who was chewing on her bottom lip.

“There were civilians in that truck,” Tally whispered, her face a study of misery. “You _knew_ there were civilians. I told Quartermaine and I know she reported it back to you,” her voice steadily grew with her indignance. “You knew. But you made us attack anyways.”

Alder stared at them evenly, but didn’t respond.

“You made us into murderers!”

“I made you into SOLDIERS!” Alder said firmly. “That’s part of the job of making the world a safer place. Sacrifices sometimes must be made for the greater good.”

Tally narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

Raelle opened her mouth to respond, but knew nothing would come of any rebuttal. You can’t change 300+ years of stubbornness. So she went back to staring at the fire. She quickly glanced over at Abigail, who’s bottom lip was sticking out as her eyes studied the earth beneath her feet.

Alder sighed. “It’s getting dark. Get some rest. You’ll need it for tomorrow. I’ll take first watch,” she said and gathered her pack before stepping off to find a better lookout position.

Raelle glanced at Tally and Abigail.

They both gazed at her a moment before Abigail shrugged and Tally frowned.

The three of them fidgeted a moment before they finally complied and crawled into their sleeping bags.

<^>

The door clicked shut as Anacostia slipped into her quarters. She rested her forehead on the cool wood and sighed.

Libba’s funeral had been... _trying._

Losing one of her cadets so soon was... 

Her jaw quivered. After all, it was _her_ job to protect them all during basic. To help them succeed.

And now, on top of that, she had to worry about the Bellweather until out with General Alder on their rescue mission. Those girls were strong, there was no doubt about it. But she still couldn’t help but worry.

She allowed herself a proud grin as she thought of how far those girls had come during their training.

But the grin only lasted a moment as her mind drifted back to her concerns about what they were potentially going to face. Especially considering how volatile Raelle was due to the heartbreak she was still suffering. Thanks, in part, to her.

She rubbed at her chest as it tightened in response.

_Scylla..._

She furrowed her brows and nodded once before she grabbed the jacket she’d just removed and left her room at a fast clip. She spoke to no one as she went, her head down.

A few minutes later, she found herself standing in front of Scylla’s jail cell.

She nodded to the two witches standing guard, who returned her nod and opened the door.

She stepped inside and sat in the chair across from Scylla.

Scylla’s head hung low as she slept, still tightly bound to the chair.

“Scylla,” Anacostia said gently, careful not to wake her too quickly after her induced sleep. “Scylla?”

“Mm?” Scylla said with a sleepy groan.

She attempted to move her hands to rub the sleep from her face, but was stopped short by her restraints. She stared at them a moment until it clicked in her groggy mind where she was.

She lifted her head and met Anacostia’s gaze, her mouth firm.

Anacostia quietly assessed her a moment.

“What do you want?” Scylla asked, her voice low. “What more could you _possibly_ take from me now? Since you’ve turned Raelle against me.”

“ _You_ did that,” Anacostia said evenly.

Scylla’s jaw bulged as she ground her teeth together.

“What do you _want_?” She asked again.

Anacostia gazed at her.

“You love Raelle.”

Scylla’s hard look flickered for just a moment.

“You’ve been in my head,” she said. “You know that I do.” Her gaze fell.

Anacostia pursed her lips and nodded.

“I-” She hesitated. “I need your help.”

Scylla’s head shot up.

“What happened? Is Raelle ok? I didn’t feel-”

Anacostia held up her hand to halt her babbling.

“She’s alright. For now. But I think she might be walking into a trap. A Spree trap.” Scylla’s eyes flared. “Wait-What do you mean _feel_?”

Scylla furrowed her brows.

“I... linked us. With some less than canon work before the wedding.”

Anacostia blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“I was failing my mission. The Spree were impatient with me and I’d fallen in love with my mark. I knew it was only a matter of time before _someone_ was going to try to separate us. And I wanted to be able to keep in contact with her.”

Anacostia’s forehead shrank as her eyebrows rose.

“Why do you think it’s a Spree trap?” Scylla asked.

“The President was taken. In public, during her address. So Alder is leading Raelle’s unit on a strike mission to get her back. Quick and quiet.”

“Alder?” Scylla said, fear edging into her voice.

“You sound more afraid of Alder,” Anacostia said, a confused look on her face.

“Alder is responsible for my parents’ death. And probably yours too, you know. You can’t honestly tell me you aren’t at least a little scared of her too.”

Anacostia kept the emotion from her face, but swallowed tightly.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

Anacostia stared at her a moment before she blinked slowly.

“You and I do come from similar backgrounds. But the similarity ends there. We followed very different paths after that.”

“We do still have one thing in common though,” Scylla said.

“And what is that?”

“We both care deeply for Raelle.”

Anacostia raised a single eyebrow.

“If I get you out of here and take you with me, it is _just_ to make sure the girls are safe. You know the Spree. You know what they’ll do to them. But you can track Raelle with that link. And I’m trusting in your love for her right now.”

Scylla swallowed past the collar still on her throat and gave a curt nod.

“Alright then,” Anacostia said and stood to begin undoing Scylla’s restraints.

Hands free, Scylla reached for the nullifying collar.

“No. That stays. And I have to bind your hands again before we leave here. The others will ask too many questions otherwise.”

Scylla was ready to argue, but an image of Raelle flooded her mind, so she simply nodded and dropped her hands.

There was a soft metallic _clink_ as Anacostia secured new restraints onto her wrists.

Scylla sighed at the loss of her fleeting freedom, but followed Anacostia to the door.

Anacostia paused before knocking, glancing at Scylla who sighed again before arranging her features into a snarl. Quartermaine couldn’t help the soft bark of laughter that escaped her as she knocked on the door.

“Ma’am!” The two witches guarding the door said in unison, coming to attention after they opened the door.

“Ma’am wh--” One of them sputtered when Scylla trudged out behind Anacostia.

“Alder gave me orders for the prisoner,” Anacostia said firmly.

“But she--”

“Are you _questioning_ me, corporal?”

The witch snapped back to attention. “No ma’am!”

“Good,” Anacostia said, dragging Scylla behind her as they made their way out of the complex.

When they were far enough away, Scylla held up her bound hands.

“Oh no. Those stay on. Now use that link to find Raelle. We have to move fast. Alder’s plan is to attack at dawn.”

“How very cliche of her...” Scylla said, rolling her eyes.

Anacostia glanced sidelong at her before opening the door to a humvee and climbing in.

“Let’s go,” she said sternly.

<^>

Raelle crept through the brush as they approached their target. The building they were headed for wasn’t large, but a few guards could be seen around the perimeter. 

Raelle narrowed her eyes as she glanced around.

Alder continued on ahead, but Raelle gave Abigail and Tally a meaningful look.

The two of them nodded, understanding.

_This is too easy..._

They crept forward as a unit until Tally froze.

“Wait! General Alder!” She cried, but it was already too late.

A line of explosions set off in the direction they’d last seen Alder go. A moment later, they were surrounded by enemies.

A dissonant high-pitched tone forced Raelle to double over as she fought against the pain growing in her head and the nausea that accompanied it.

“Hand to hand combat only! Songs won’t work!” Abigail called as she drew her scourge to face the opponents rushing toward her.

Raelle glanced up just in time to intercept a knife headed for her throat. She grabbed the wrist of her masked attacker and twisted, causing them to lose their grip before she sent them sprawling with a front kick to the sternum.

She took this moment of reprieve to draw her own scourge before she wound up to lash out at another oncoming attacker. The dart connected with a loud _crack_ and her opponent crumpled to a heap. She drew her scourge back with a yank and side-stepped out of the way as it flew past her and smacked into the face of another masked opponent.

She spun and ducked low, sweeping the dart around with her to wrap around the ankle of another enemy. She tugged sharply, sending them into an uncomfortable split before a round-house kick to the temple knocked them out.

Off in the distance, Raelle could hear Alder singing up a storm, just out of range of the frequency that was nullifying the songs of the unit.

The wind howled fiercely as it picked up, kicking dirt and dust up into a golden haze around them.

Raelle squinted against the debris as she whipped her scourge above her head in a wind up before she lashed out for the chest of her next attacker.

There was a loud _crack_ as Alder’s storm began to tear buildings apart.

Raelle felt the ground shudder beneath her feet as large pieces of concrete were flung away like a toddler with a spoon.

And suddenly, the dissonant frequency was gone.

The relief that flooded Raelle at the sound’s sudden absence was like a drug. She inhaled deeply before forcefully ejecting it to windstrike another masked enemy some twenty feet into the air.

She took a moment to find Tally and Abigail as she caught her breath. Both were relatively nearby and looked to be bruised and battered, but no worse for wear.

She hissed in pain as a thrown knife grazed her cheek. And she turned to find several more attackers headed her way.

 _Is there no end to them?_ She thought.

Raelle cried out in frustration, releasing a massive windstrike that sent everyone near her flying backwards.

She froze a moment, taken aback by the power she’d just released.

“RAELLE!” She heard a voice scream from behind her.

“Scy-” she said as she turned, “lla.”

Scylla leapt at her and let out a grunt as a knife intended for Raelle sank deep into her flank.

Raelle’s eyes went wide as Scylla collapsed in her arms.

The knife wielder wrenched their weapon back out to aim at Raelle, but she let out a piercing scream, causing every single masked fighter to drop, unconscious.

She sank to the ground with Scylla in her arms.

She barely heard Tally and Abigail jog to her side as she fumbled to cover the wound that was pulsing blood.

“Scyl, what are you doing here?” She whimpered. “Why didn’t you-” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stammered out the words, blurring her vision.

Her eyes found the nullifying collar still around Scylla’s neck and she ripped it off with a growl before she placed her hands back over the wound.

“Ask and it shall be given you,” she said, power laced through her voice. “Seek and ye shall find. Knock and it shall be opened unto you.”

“I love you, Raelle,” Scylla whispered, her voice growing weak. “Always remember that. No matter what happens.” She brushed her fingers across Raelle’s cheek, a faraway hollowness creeping into her eyes.

“For everyone that asketh receiveth,” Raelle continued with a sob. She could feel her strength waning as Scylla continued to slip away. “And he that seeketh, findeth. And to him that knocks, it shall be open!”

She wavered as she desperately tried to hold onto Scylla. But still she slipped away.

“No... Scylla. NO!” She said, pressing their foreheads together. 

She felt no breath pass through Scylla’s lips.

“Raelle! Stop!” She distantly heard Abigail plead. “Stop Raelle! You’re going to kill yourself!”

Tears dripped from Raelle’s eyes down Scylla’s cheeks as their link slipped away from her.

An image of Raelle staring down at Scylla floated into Raelle’s mind.

A memory.

The love that she felt from that memory, was very much like her own for Scylla. Different, yet familiar.

She choked back a sob but let out a cry of anguish that made the ground tremble with her power.

An itching sensation began in her left hand as she kissed Scylla’s still lips.

Abigail and Tally placed their hands on her shoulder and the itch became like an ember, burning into her palm.

She examined her hand and could have sworn she saw the faint outline of an “S” there.

She inhaled deeply and placed her palm on Scylla’s forehead.

“When you pass through waters, I will be with you,” she whispered. “And when you pass through the rivers, they will not sweep over you.”

“Collar, stop,” Anacostia said as she neared. She’d hung back to give the girls space, but now felt the need to intervene. “Collar... Raelle! She’s _gone_.”

“When you walk through fire, you will not be burned,” Raelle continued in a louder voice, her burning hand pulsating with her own heartbeat.

Anacostia gripped Raelle’s shoulder and the four of them all gasped as the five sided circuit was completed.

“ _The flames will not set you ablaze_ ,” Raelle thundered with power.

Her hand seared with a fiery pain as she felt energy from the others flow through her like a conduit.

The four of them were tense as Raelle directed that energy into her link with Scylla.

Raelle screamed as the power scorched through her until she collapsed onto Scylla.

It was several moments before she came back to herself. Her breath caught at the feel of the gentle rise and fall beneath her.

She glanced behind her and found Anacostia, Tally and Abigail all on the ground as well, now beginning to stir.

They all sat up and stared at one another before turning their attention back to Scylla.

“Scyl?” Raelle said softly.

Scylla groaned.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Raelle, Scylla’s eyes fluttered open.

“Raelle?” She mumbled.

Raelle let out the breath she’d been holding.

“Oh my god!” She said, leaning in to kiss her fiercely. “Oh my god!” 

“Oh my goddess!” Tally whispered behind them.

“What happened?” Scylla asked, placing her hands around Raelle’s as they cupped her cheeks.

“You were dead,” Abigail said.

Scylla began to roll her eyes at the High Atlantic, but the look on Anacostia’s face made her eyes go wide instead.

She suddenly remembered her knife wound and felt around her side, but found nothing but smooth, pale skin.

Her breath came out haltingly as she reached up to caress Raelle’s face.

“I told you, you were powerful,” she whispered.

Raelle flinched as a memory of Scylla with Porter in her quarters at Ft. Salem creeped through their link.

Scylla frowned.

“I hate to cut this emotional moment short, ladies,” Anacostia interjected. “But we need to get moving. These guys are beginning to wake up. Ramshorn, can you move?”

Everyone stood. Raelle helped Scylla stand, but then removed her hand as if stung as more memories flooded into her mind. 

Scylla frowned again, but then nodded to Anacostia.

“Good. Then let’s go.”

Tally hesitated a moment. “What about Alder?” She said.

“Alder has survived for over 300 years. I think she’ll be fine.”

“And the President?” Abigail asked.

Anacostia’s gaze drifted over to the ruins of the buildings.

“If she was ever here,” she said, gesturing with her chin, “she’s not anymore. So let’s go!”

They all nodded once more and followed Anacostia as she jogged off.


	2. Raylla Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla talk and, ahem, work out their problems.

Tally, Abigail, Scylla and Raelle followed Anacostia into what looked like an abandoned house to shelter in.

“So, this place is interesting...” Abigail said, glancing around at the general distress of the house.

“Not up to your usual standards, High Atlantic?” Scylla said with a sneer.

“Not exactly,” Abigail said, kicking aside some debris. “But you must feel _right_ at home here, Necro. Look! A dead raccoon!”

Anacostia pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ladies, can we not right now? Especially cool it with the death talk. You may remember that Scylla was well and truly _dead_ just a short while ago,” she said.

“Are we gonna talk about that?” Tally asked softly. “How is all of this even possible?”

Four pairs of eyes all glanced at Anacostia.

She shook her head. “I do not know.”

“Some side effect of an unholy union between a crazy strong Fixer and a Necro,” Abigail said.

“It was _all_ of us though,” Tally whispered. “I _felt_ it.”

Anacostia nodded. “Raelle’s link with Scylla certainly got things started. But it became particularly interesting once the five of us were all linked.”

Scylla unconsciously rubbed at her side where the fatal injury had been.

“I don’t think we’ll figure it out anytime soon though,” Anacostia continued. “And, after everything that’s happened today, we need to just lay low and get some rest.”

“Today has been insane,” Tally said.

“It was a _trap_ ,” Raelle said.

“A trap set by civilians,” Anacostia said matter of factly.

Four heads shot in her direction.

“Civilians?” Raelle said in horror.

“How can you be sure about that?” Abigail said.

“They never used songs...” Tally said, eyes wide.

“There was that nullifying frequency though. None of us could use songs,” Abigail said. “Just like wi-with Charvel.”

“They didn’t use songs after the frequency cut off either,” Raelle said slowly. “We did.”

“Why would non-witches kidnap the President then?” Abigail continued.

“The President is of distant Bellweather descent,” Anacostia said.

“WHAT!?”

Anacostia nodded.

Abigail’s mouth worked, but no words came out.

“Civilians...” Tally whispered.

“Is this a bad time to say ‘I told you so?’” Scylla asked.

“Yes, Scyl!”

“I-” Scylla’s eyes went wide at Raelle’s outburst.

Raelle rubbed at her face as Scylla stood.

“I’m gonna go see what kind of shape the rest of the house is in,” the Necro said.

“Still not over everything, I see,” Abigail said after Scylla had left.

“How can I be? How do I even know what was real when she lied to me like that?” Raelle’s eyes studied the dirty floor.

“I told you before that her love for you is real,” Anacostia said.

“Any idiot can see she’s really in love with you. LIBBA could see it,” Abigail smiled sadly.

“Go talk to her, Rae,” Tally said. “Neither of you will be able to move past this until you do.”

“Tal’s right. Go talk to her.”

Raelle sighed at the collective looks on their faces and got up to go find Scylla.

She found her sitting on a bed, tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

“Scyl, can we talk?”

Scylla sniffed and stood, wiping at her face. The look that she gave Raelle made the blonde Fixer swallow tightly.

“I don’t know why I thought things could just go back to the way they were between us,” Scylla said.

“How can it? I don’t even know what was real and what was just an act to get me to the Spree.”

“I told you. All of it was real.”

“But you lied to me!” Raelle shouted. “You manipulated me and you’ve killed hundreds of people. You killed Porter, your ex! After you manipulated him by _kissing_ him! That’s not ok, Scyl!” An edge of power creeped into her voice as it continued to rise.

“I messed up, ok! With you, with Porter, with so many things! I messed up. I’ve been so angry for so long... and I know you understand my fury. The military is just as responsible for your mother’s death as it is mine! I’m _angry_ and I want things to change! You can’t tell me you’re not angry too!”

“I am angry! But at least I don’t take my anger out on innocents!”

“No. You were just planning to give up! You were ready to die until I showed you there could be more!”

The walls of the room vibrated from the force of their emotions.

Raelle’s eyes bore into Scylla’s as the memory of their first time together played through their minds.

Suddenly, Scylla found herself being slammed into the wall as Raelle kissed her furiously.

The heat in their bodies quickly changed in quality as Scylla bit down hard on Raelle’s bottom lip.

Raelle growled in response and ripped open Scylla’s already torn shirt before sinking her teeth into Scylla’s shoulder.

Scylla moaned loudly and dug her fingernails into Raelle’s back.

Raelle sucked at the spot she’d just bit before biting down even harder.

Scylla cried out in both pain and pleasure before she windstruck Raelle. She’d gentled the blow, but she still sent the blonde Fixer crashing onto the nearby bed.

Raelle’s eyes were wide as Scylla climbed on top of her, grabbed Raelle’s hand and guided it into her pants.

“The way out is in,” Scylla whispered as she guided Raelle’s fingers into her.

Raelle squeezed tightly, causing Scylla to hiss in pain before she began to furiously drive her fingers in and out.

Scylla rode Raelle’s fingers until she couldn’t handle anymore and pulled Raelle’s hand out of her pants.

Raelle growled again and flipped Scylla onto her back as she took her position on top, her left hand wrapped around Scylla’s throat.

Scylla froze as the memory of the Spree operative choking her floated up, but it was quickly banished by Raelle’s wet lips on hers.

Raelle slipped her still moist fingers into Scylla’s mouth before she squeezed harder around her neck with her other hand. Scylla sucked for a moment before Raelle slid her fingers back into the Necro’s pants.

Raelle pinched at Scylla’s clit, causing the brunette to flinch before she ripped Raelle’s pants open to slip her own hand in.

Raelle pumped her hips in a furious rhythm and squeezed her left hand just a little bit tighter.

Scylla gasped and grabbed at Raelle’s hand with her free one. The instant their left hands touched, they both cried out as their link flared to life.

Raelle drove her hips into Scylla’s fingers as her mind became lost in Scylla’s. Their hands burned as their emotions blurred into one another until Raelle could barely tell who was who.

They both came together with a loud cry, laced with enough power to send arcs of electricity through the bedroom.

Raelle collapsed on top of Scylla, her breaths coming in ragged heaves.

She fought a moment to stay conscious, but her exhaustion soon overwhelmed her and she fell asleep snuggled atop Scylla.


End file.
